The Other Curse
by Chaos06
Summary: Rating for langauge. There is another clan that has a curse on them, and each of the familys had blamed their curse on the ohter, but now that two new leaders, will that stay the same? Not when the leaders end up falling in love, it won't. And they aren't


**The Other Curse**

**Chapter one: The Leader of the Star clan**

Chaos: Alright, this takes place after Akkito dies. Though I don't know if it actually happen, Yuki is now the Sohma clan leader.

Hiei: Chaos owns only the Star clan and the plot, nothing more. Try to sue and I will be happy to use my dragon of darkness flame on your ass'!

couples: Yuki/OC(main), Kagura/OC(second main), Kyo/Tohru(a little), Shigura/Ayame/Hatori(a little)

The rain fall harshly on to the large group of umbrallas; making a glatering sound with each drop that hit them. A lone, shadowed figure stood in the background scowlding all present, long hair flying out behind the mysterious youth. The figure watched as each memember of the large family payed their respects, then laid down a flower on the silent stone. The youth had hopped to stay hidden, to stay away from the people that made this happen, but it was all for not. As an older member of the family walked back to his place he spotted the young figure standing there and shouted something, the figure could not hear, to the rest of the family. All of them turned and stared.

'Great.' The figure thought. 'A bunch of idiots have spotted me.'

"Why Kento-sama, so nice of you to join us for your own sisters funeral" An elder femail voice said, as the owner of it walked to the front of the crowed. She was old, with gray hair done up in a tight loose braid, and her long dark blue skirt brushed the ground as she walked towards the mysterious figure, and her gray shirt was neat and tucked in.

Kento scowlded as lighting flashed violently in the sky, showing what the mysterious figure looked like. She was a little older then 17, with long silver streaked black hair, pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of her head, dark black eyes that seemed to vibrate, and every once and a while you could see silver flash across them, just like the storm raging on now. She was soked because she had not wanted to bring an umbrella, she felt she diserved to bare out the dreadfull storm. Her clothes, therally soked, consited of a pair of simi-tight black slacks, and a black, long sleave turtle neck sweater, and a long black trench coat; she had on her waist, a silver chain with a dragon hanging loosely from it, and a silver-dragon necklace around her neck. Kento pulled her hand back then sent it soreing across the old womens cheak, although she didn't put much force behind the blow, it had still managed to leave a red mark on the old womens swallon, right cheak.

The women turned to the young girl. "In that grave should be you! Your usless! She was our Clan Leader! She should have lived"

Kento just glared coldly at her. "So you can take advantage of her kindness"

The women looked shocked. "How dar"

"I'm not finished" Kento stated harshly and watched as the women closed her mouth. "You say she was the leader, but before I had left, both she and I tried to tell you that she was not the Clan leader" Everyone stood stock still, that wasn't possible!

"Impossible! She was the Dra" Again the elder lady was cut off.

"Shut up" Kento odered harshly. "She was not even part of our curse! She was just an innocent by-stander! And now, because of your ignorance, my sister is dead" Kento became more angry with each word she said. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER" She shouted as her eyes started to glow a black-silver, and her aura shined with a deadly light, makeing all present shiver in fear. Almost instantanly, though, she calmed. "You never did listen, and she mearly said that she would take my place, that it was ok..." Her voice trailed, then she glared at the old women. "Some aunt. You, bitch, let her die. Now all of you return home! I'm taking my place in this family, and fixing what was fucked in my absence." She had glared at her aunt as she said the last part. By now the storm had lifted to a slight drizzle.

Everyone nodded, and instantly piled into their cars and headed home. Once everyone was gone, Kento turned to the silent grave of her older sister. Walking up to the stone angle that marked her grave, Kento nealed down and let her own tears fall. She had remembered all of their time together before she left, her sister was kind and gental, she was the light, Hikari.

"I shouldn't have let you take my place.You were too pure and I knew it" Her voice was cracked and broken now, no longer sharp and regal like when she had talked to her aunt and family. "I should have argued more..." Her voice began to fade, and she stayed there untill she fell asleep, crying on her older sisters grave.

Dream/flashback

A young five year old Kento stood watching as the other children of her large family played a game of tag. She could never play with them, her "gift" had prevented her from doing that. She used to be able to play with her sister, but now they think that her sister is supposed to be the leader of the clan, so she couldn't play with Kento anymore. Kento glared at the scene, she didn't understand the game, she never would either; she didn't want to.

The young black eyed child got bored watching them play their game and went to go try to convince her sister to let her take her place, she didn't want what happened to her mother, to happen to her dear older sister, she would sooner die then watch that over again. Kento's black eyes narrowed as she thought about what had taken place not more then a week prior. Silver lighting flashed through her eyes, and the air around her became crisp, and violent, as she thought about how her family just went straight to her sister durning the funeral and told her that she was to start her duty as the leader right then. The wind picked up as the five-year-old child got angrier. As she was about to explode, a pair of slim white warms came from behind her and wraped around her neck in a gental hug.

Kento cooled down enough to look behind her, and see the person that had just occupied her mind. "Hikari" She said in a soft, yet wise voice, too old to belong to such a young girl. "Shouldn't you be with that 'aunt' of ours" She turned fully around to look at her older sister.

She was young, only ten years-old, with short white-blond hair and emerald eyes, that were truly the windows to her soul. Her white skin seemed almost golden under the bright sun and her face glew with happiness and joy that Kento knew she would never possess. Her sister was a good foot taller then her, but she knew that was only because of their ages. "Now would you rather me be with that shrivled up prune, then be here with you, dear baby sister" Her sweet voice echoed through her little sisters ears as if afraid that she would froget it.

"Hikari, I want you to tell them the truth." Kento had to get this out of the way, she couldn't let Hikari get hurt, not like her mother had... "Tell them that I'm the dragon, that it's supposed to be me." She wanted them to see that for once it wasn't the eldest, it was the youngest. "Tell them today. Please tell them the truth." She pleaded when she saw Hikari's emerald-green eyes turn dark with worry.

"And have my baby sister have to go through all of this" She asked in a quite voice as she plastered on a fake smile. "No way." Hikari let her smile fade as their aunt, Elizabath came out. She looked the same, only younger.

"Hikari! You have no time to be playing with this child" She said the last part with scorn and resentment. "Go play with the other brats, you stupid girl" She glared at Kento.

Kento had had it. Her eyes begain to spark with silver again as she let her bangs fall over her eyes. "You stupid bitch. Hikari isn't even suppose to be the clan leader. She's not the dragon." Elizabath glared down at the child, and raised her hand to slap some respect into the disobbedient child, when Hikari sent her hand accross the older womens cheak.

"You do not raise a hand to my sister, or call her stupid" She yelled at her supposed aunt, then turned to her little sister. "I'll see you later, Kento." She smiled and left with her aunt as the scene faded away, only to be reaplace by another sene.

A nine year old Kento stood infront of a fourteen year-old Hikari. "Hikari, I'm leaving."

"What" Hikari got up from her position on the mat, and looked at her baby sister. "Why" She asked near tears.

"I've tried for four years to convince you to let me take on my role, and you won't, you're afraid of what could happen, so I'm leaving." She looked straight into her older sisters sad emerald eyes. "I want to learn how to control my cures, to call it at will. The only reason I am telling you this now is in hopes that you will reconsider before I go." Kento had an almost hopeful look in her eyes, almost.

"When are you leaving" Hikari fell onto the mat, and stared at the papper wall of her room, tears streamingdown her face.

"The second I leave this room. I'm sorry." Kento still looked down at her sister. "So tell me now."

"I'm sorry." Hikari didn't look up at her still. "But I don't want you to go through all of this. I'll miss you."

"Then good bye, Hikari." Hikari shut her eyes tight, hoping that Kento would bend down and embrace her, and not really leave. But at the sound of the door sliding shut she opened her eyes wide. Kento had really left.

Kento stood outside the door as she listened to her sisters broken sobs, then left her house, her family, and her duty, because she was unwanted in any of them.

End dream/flashback

A young man, only 21 years-old, walked along the path laid out between the graves. It was rainy, but not enough for him to actually care. His short silver hair blew in the wind, and his pruple eyes seemed deader then normal, as he was caught up in his thought. 'She choose him. It seems everyone has someone.. Ever since her death...' He was so distracted that he hadn't realized that he had wandered from the path and tripped over a pair of long legs. "What the.." His yell was cut off as he hit the ground. He looked over to see what had caused him to trip, and saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen, sleeping with her head resting on the bace of a giant grave marker garved out as an angel.

He gently lifted the young, silver-streaked, blacked hair girl, and took her back to his car. 'I'll vist Akkito's grave twomarro...' He placed her in the back of his car, and drove off twards his house.

A tall young man, about 20 with brown bangs and the rest of his hair black, and blue eyes came out from behind the tree. He knew Elizabath would not be happy with this turn of events, but he couldn't help but smile. Maybe now his dear cousin could be happy. He turned to leave, heading back to their family home to tell Elizabath what had happened to Kento.

"Yuki! Where did you go" A young girl, about his age, asked then spotted the precious package that the silver haired boy held. "Gasp Yuki! What happened to her"

"I'm not sure Tohru" he replyed to his freind"I found her sleeping next to a grave soaking wet." He blushed a little then added. "Could she barrow some of your clothes"

At first Tohru didn't understand why he was blushing then finally got it. The girl was asleep, he'ld have to change her. "If you want" She was cut off though by the young girls goarning, signaling that she was waking up.

Yuki looked down into the most beautiful black eyes he had ever seen, at first he just stared into them until he finally relized that the girl was awake. Both of them blushed a little, and Yuki placed the girl on her feet. "I apoligize miss, but I found you lying on a grave, and was afraid that you would get sick." Yuki stated trying to explain his reasons for taking her out of the grave yard, he just left out the part that he had actually done it to fide out who she was. "My name is Sohma Yuki, leader of the Sohma clan."

He added as an after thought, trying to empress her at least a bit.

Kento looked into his gorgous purple eyes and gave a small smile; she knew he was just trying to embrass her, but it wouldn't work. "Thank you for worrying, it was kind of you. My name is Star, Kento; leader of the Star clan. It's a pleasure." She souldn't help but smirk when she saw the girls and his eyes widen.

"What all the commotion" Asked an orange haird boy as he walked up behind Tohru and hug her around the waist. "Who she" He asked curiously.

"Her names Star Kento, Kio; she's the leader of another clan, cool huh"

The two leaders ignored them though. "Star clan huh? So you must be the dragon of the clan, then? Yo know our clans are suppose to hate eachother, right" Yuki stated, a small smirk on his face, he didn't care about their family's past, he was going to be with her rather they liked it or not.

"I am, but do you think I really care" Kento, to, smirked. "We're the leaders, are we not? We could change that..." She stepped a bit closer too Yuki.

Yuki took a step closer as well. "We could... Couldn't we." He gave a slight smile and was about to step closer when an old women came charging in the room, how she had gotten in the main gates, or house was beyond him.

"Get away from that dirty Sohma, Kento-sama" She yeld as she grapped Kento's arm. Looking at the hand attached to her arm, Kento glared.

"Get your fucking hand off of me." Kento's voice was qiute and deadly. "You have no say so in what I do, nor whom I am with." She jerked her arm from the old womens grip, and looked her dead in the eyes.

Elizabath shivered when she saw the silver lightning flash accross the young dragons eyes, and she began to back away, Kento fallowing her as the streaks bacame more constent. Elizabath had no doubt in her mind that Kento truely was the clan leader now as the strom in her eyes began to flash in the air that surrounded the young girl.

"You see? I learned to control it. In the past eight years I have learned to control my curse and call it at will." She smirked as her aunts grey eyes flashed blue in fear, after all its not every day that a serpant gets scared.

"Kento, you should know better then to scare the stupid snake." A deep male voce said. Everyone in the room looked up to see a young man with brown bangs and and the rest of his hair black, and playful blue eyes, leaning against the wall. "It's to easy for Dragons to fighten sakes anyway, care to try for a pheniox" He eyes flashed with red lighting as he spoke.

Yuki did not like the way that this new boy looked at Kento, he was just too playful for his taste. "What are you talking about" Yuki demanded. "How do you" Yuki was cut off as Kento went up to the man.

"Does my dear cousin want to play" Though she wasn't smiling, the man knew from the look in her eyes that she was playing with him, it was the same when they had trained together in the mountains, untill he had to leave. "Come now, Bradly, you could never beat me. You are a pheniox, and a dragon."

Kio had had enough of this by now. "What the hell are you talking about" He yelled out, but before they could answer, Ayame (AN: I'm tired of dicribing them, I'm going to assume you know what they look like, ok? OK) came running around the corner and slamed into Kento, while Kagura slammed into Bradly. Black and red smokeapread in the room and blinded all prasent, when the somke cleared, the Sohmas were shocked to see that Kagrua and Ayame were still in their human forms and that the other two seemed to be replaced with a chinese style silver-black dragon, and a chinese style firy red and blue pheniox.

"Look at the mess we've gotten into now Kento-chan." The pheniox said a bit sarcasticaly.

"Yes. Thank you for stateing the obvious Bradly." The dragon bit back harshly.

"My pleasure." Said the pheniox as he looked down at the clothes that he had on before this incedent. "In a minute, this is going to be aquared."

Kento looked at her's to. "Yes it will." She said as black and red smoke once again filled the air.

END

Chaos: Mmk, the pairing are already choosen, Bradly will be with Kagura, and Shigura, Hotori, and Ayame will be together. so yes there will be Yaoi! Get over it! Incase you didn't notice no one knew that yuki went to Akkito's grave, and they live in the Sohma estate now, instead of Shigura's house. Since Akkito's death they dicided that it would be a good idea.


End file.
